The prior art obscurant apparatus includes an air-driven turbine generator, which drives an electrical generator, which drives an electrical motor, which drives a fluid pump, which drives a hydraulic motor, which actuates material in a hopper.
One problem with the prior art obscurant apparatus is that the amount of consumed energy cannot be minimized. Another problem is that the costs of maintenance, parts, repair, and the weight, cannot be minimized.